


Maniac Love

by LindyGale



Series: The Anthology of ChibaHaya [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Violence, F/M, First Love, Lonely Hayami Rinka, Maniac Love, Murder, Obsession, Smut, Stalking, Yandere Chiba Ryuunosuke, domestic abuse, school bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyGale/pseuds/LindyGale
Summary: A boy with an appalling past and a girl with a troubling present equal to a maniac love story. He would do whatever it takes to protect her and she would risk everything to be with him despite his horns.
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke & Hayami Rinka, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka
Series: The Anthology of ChibaHaya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163933
Kudos: 5





	1. "one"

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mature themes of violence, sex, and other disturbing scenes. The characters and plot here do not in any way reflect the author. Viewer discretion is advised.

  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

**It all started when he first  
transferred to my school.**

▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟

"This is Chiba Ryuunosuke. He has transferred here recently so please be nice to him," the class adviser announced before the class.

Every student in the room gave the transfer student a weird look. The raven-haired boy stood casually in front with an amicable smile on his face. But what caught their attention was his long fringe covering his eyes, which they all found creepy to be exact.

Despite that, he maintained his upright stance and nonchalant façade. The class adviser, then, told him to sit on the back beside the window.

Ignoring the judging stares, he made his way to his seat when his gaze met a pair of emerald eyes that belonged to his seatmate. Unlike everyone else, the look in her eyes was indifferent with a bit of curiosity in them. After taking his seat, she gave him a brief nod before turning her head to the front whilst his other classmates remained ogling at him as if there's a knife sticking out of his head.

Thankfully, everybody averted their focus to the class upon starting. Instead of following their lead, he sneaked a glance to his right, where the girl with emerald eyes was scribbling on her notes with orange waves framing her concentrating expression.

He was mesmerized.

When lunch break had arrived, a group of three girls approached him. The one in the middle called Koizumi Ayano placed her arm on his desk. "Hey, Chiba. Why do you hide your eyes with your bangs?" she asked.

"Quit it, Koizumi. He might be uncomfortable answering your question," his seatmate, whose name he discovered to be Hayami Rinka, interjected from her seat.

Fujimoto Eri slid next to Hayami and leaned on her desk. "We just want to be friends with him, Hayami-chan," she told her.

Hayami was about to retort when Chiba thought to save her breath since, based on experience, these girls wouldn't leave him alone unless he gave them a response. Standing up, he said, "I'm sorry, but that's none of your business."

The three girls were dumbstricken. Before any of them could react, he was already striding out of the room.

"What a nerve!" Nakahara Hikaru blurted with a huff.

"Let's just go have our lunch," said Koizumi, who was likewise irked off at the transferee's rebuff.

Turning her head away from the door where he had exited, Hayami pushed herself out of the desk and brought her bento with her as she came along with them to the cafeteria.

* * *

Out of habit, he stalked his way through the second floor of the rundown building. Cracks on the walls, the colors fading, and the irons rusting, he was used to this kind of place that even the stench of something old and lacking oxygen didn't disturb his nostrils.

Although they could afford to live in a more comfortable home, they needed to change their lifestyle now and then. Leaving behind any pattern or routine would risk themselves being tracked. That's why, every year, they moved from one place to another under different identities and circumstances.

He turned the knob of the apartment door and saw a pair of grown men's shoes on the floor. This meant that his guardian – his father on paper – was back from his job.

"I'm home," he cried out, a practice they made sure to do every time they arrive to avoid being attacked by the other.

Passing by the narrow corridor, he went into the room on the left side where the TV space was, together with their futons and closet.

"Perfect timing. I need your help in cleaning the guns," said the man sitting before the TV as rifles and ammo lay across the low table. He was cleaning a gun part with a cloth in his hands.

The man's fictitious name for this year was Chiba Kin, who has once served the army. After being sent to war, he was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder and was excused from service at the age of forty. Wanting to feel again the adrenaline during a battle, he turned to do freelance jobs – the sort that involved killing people, no questions asked.

In the past, whilst he was in the middle of work, he found 8-year-old Ryuunosuke wandering on the street in the middle of the night. The boy's face was swollen and his shirt stained with blood.

When he had taken the child in, he came to know that Ryuunosuke and his mother had been suffering from his father's verbal and physical abuse. His mother had been neglecting him, blaming him for his father's behavior, and even claiming that his eyes were those of a _demon_.

Then, one day, his mother suddenly stabbed his father with a knife right before his eyes. She was planning to kill her son next when Ryuunosuke fled away from the house and started moving his feet aimlessly.

With this, Kin took it upon himself to raise the boy. He has also been teaching the child the know-hows of his assassin profession, bringing him in some of his missions if the moment allowed.

After squatting down on the floor across the old man, Ryuunosuke picked up the sniper rifle and began disassembling it like it was child's play. "Are you already done with your current job?" he asked as he polished the lens, raising it to his eye-level to check if there's still any lint left.

"There are five targets this time and they all belonged in one organization. It'll take me a week or so to finish this task," Kin answered.

Then he finished cleaning the last part of the gun. "How is school, kid?"

The young boy paused, contemplating his reply. Resuming the task at hand, he finally said, "Fine, I guess."

This made Kin's eyebrow arched. "Fine? That's the first time I heard that. You'd usually either say 'It's a boring school' or 'Everything's the same'. Does this mean you find something that caught your interest this time?"

"Not something. Rather, it's _someone_ ," Ryuunosuke corrected.

With a nod, Kin put both of his hands on his knees. "That's good to hear. At least you finally found something worth passing your time. Just keep a low profile. We wouldn't want a repeat of your middle school," he said.

Ryuunosuke met his guardian's gaze, the corner of his mouth turned up. "Of course, Pops."

* * *

Several days have passed Chiba found himself following his seatmate's every move. It was her grace-like demeanor, her stoic attitude, and her sincerity that drew him in like a magnet.

She was the sole person in class who would give him a curt greeting every morning and before she left the room after dismissal. The sound of her voice would make his chest palpitate, and he would play it on repeat inside his mind for the rest of the day and night.

Even though she hanged around with Koizumi's company, it couldn't be said that she was a part of their group. They would order her around like she was their gofer that simply spectating stung him. Whenever she committed a mistake, they would make fun of her for it with their classmates joining in the ride.

There were some nights when he would dream of her fetching emerald gaze, her luscious skin and body, and her thick wavy hair that flowed so exquisitely by her shoulders. Not to mention that she would invade his thoughts every once in a while, making him restless especially when she wasn't in his sight.

Then, one morning, there was a heavy downpour. He was on his way to school when he saw her silhouette crouching on the ground, an umbrella over her. Following that, he saw her gentle, elated smile as she gawped at whatever was in the cardboard box. This rendered him in awe, finding that expression of hers, which she has never shown in school, stunningly beautiful.

He went closer until she was below him, tilting his umbrella to shield her from the rainfall. Upon taking a look, there's an abandoned kitten inside the box.

Raising her gaze at him, she said, "I can't leave this poor kitten in the rain. He will get wet."

"You can share my umbrella," he suggested, his mouth curved up.

That caught her off guard. Regaining her composure, she glanced back at the kitten that was staring up at her profusely.

"That works." Then she fixed her umbrella over the box, giving the tiny animal one last affectionate look before standing up beside Chiba.

She faced him and uttered "Thank you" with a brief nod.

As they pressed forward to school, silence ensued between them. Even so, Hayami still found it comforting accompanied by the rain that has alleviated to drizzling.

Chiba noticed a car was about to drive past a puddle. At the speed of light, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him. The touch made him swoon, and when his gaze had lowered to her close-up astonished face, his heart picked up its pace.

"That was close," she said amusedly right before bursting into a giggle, in an attempt to break off the awkwardness she was feeling from the vicinity of their faces and bodies.

From then on, Chiba Ryuunosuke has formed an addiction. Towards _Hayami Rinka_.


	2. "two"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains violence and mature and other disturbing scenes. The characters and plot here do not in any way reflect the author. Viewer discretion is advised.

▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

 **Ever since then, I've come** **to** **grow  
attached to him. ** **His gentle side,  
kindness, ** **honesty, and the  
comfort ** **he brings – all of those**  
**are what drove me to** **come closer  
than I ** **should have.**

▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟

"Have you seen the exam results at the entrance? The 'emo' transferee was second place."

"Are you kidding? He didn't seem to be smart."

"If I had known, I could've asked him to help me with my homework."

Ever since the results of their finals have been posted on the bulletin, some of their classmates began asking Chiba to do their homework for them. Hayami thought that he would decline their requests provided that he had given Koizumi and the rest a sassy pushback that time.

But she thought wrong.

One day, she merely watched again her classmates pleaded with Chiba to borrow his lecture notes. After receiving his notebook, they followed it with favor to also do their homework in Math.

She wanted to tell him off for allowing them to take advantage of him. But she has no right to do that because...

"Hey, Hayami. Don't forget to do our assignments for tomorrow. Okay?" Koizumi reminded her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," Hayami replied with a nod.

... even she was being pushed around by her friends with their responsibilities.

Upon going to the library, she found that the tables were all occupied. Most of them were filled with students just hanging around. Still, she roamed around inside in hopes that there's a vacant seat when she caught sight of Chiba on the far-end, engrossed in a book.

She hesitantly walked over his position with a few books and notebooks in her arms. "May I share this table with you?" she asked.

There's a hint of shock on his face when he had lifted his chin. As to how she was able to pinpoint his expression despite being half-hidden, no amount of logic and reason could answer that.

He nodded briefly before burying himself once again in what he's reading. When she had sat down on the chair opposite him, he stole a peek at her sharp gaze, her pink lips, and then at her dainty nimble fingers.

The feeling of wanting to embrace and touch every part of her, not letting go, possessed him. He shoved it all deep inside, trying his hardest not to show these overflowing emotions by resuming his studying.

At least not here and not at this time.

"Do you know how to do this problem?"

He raised his head once again to see her pointing at the notebook that she had slid towards him. With his heart hammering inside his chest, he took a look at the geometric problem. After that, he showed her how to solve it.

Finished with their homework and those of their classmates, Hayami expressed her gratitude to him for his help in Math. She was impressed at how good he was at the subject while she was having trouble grasping its concepts. It turned out that that was his favorite subject.

As they left the building, Chiba presented to walk her home. At first, she was reluctant until she remembered that her mother was away on a business trip for two more days.

≡≡≡≡≡

"Thank you for accompanying me."

By the gate, Hayami gave a slight bow at her companion, who hummed in response. The walk had been quite a fine experience for her despite the lack of words and the unfamiliarity between them. For some reason, she felt at ease whenever she was by his side, a feeling that had become foreign to her.

"Have a good night," he said as he raised his hand.

She stared at him momentarily with a trace of longing and desire flashing in her eyes. She wished that she could spend more time with him. They didn't have to talk; just having his presence was enough.

"You too. See you tomorrow," she uttered.

"Yeah." Turning his back on her, he walked away and his mouth curved into a smile.

' _I'll see you later_ ,' he thought.

One time after school he followed her to her house only for him to find that her house was only a few blocks away from the apartment building. With this, he would go back home and change into a hoodie and sweatpants with a face mask on before coming back to her house. Every single night, he would stand in the dark somewhere he couldn't be seen and where he has a good view of her bedroom window.

Six in the afternoon was the time she would arrive at her house. At seven, she would start cooking for dinner where she would sometimes eat with her mother. When she did, she would end up getting yelled at or beaten up. Eighty-thirty after washing the dishes, she would take a bath for around twenty minutes. Then she would go back to her room and spend the rest of the night studying or reading a book before going to sleep at eleven.

As soon as the lights went out in her room, he would move out of his post, removing his hoodie and mask as he made his way back to the apartment.

Then he would do those things on repeat the next day. Like he did tonight.

* * *

Ever since then, it has become a routine for them to sit together in the library and do somebody else's homework or have a group study. With all those time being with him, Hayami came to know some little things about him – how he would ruffle his head whenever he made a mistake or how he liked to listen to music with earphones on when answering his assignment.

In contrast, Chiba unusually knew a lot more about her. He knew about her absent father, who died when she was young, where she went to in middle school, her mother's job, her mannerisms, her favorite food, and the books she liked to read in her pastime, and so on. He also knew that she was a member of the Jazz Dance Club in which she would go to every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she would visit the library.

When it's her club time, he would go to the schoolyard where he could see her practicing the dance steps in her club room through the window. He would gawp at her slender arms swinging about and her slim legs gliding across the floor in graceful movements. The one thing that enchanted him the most was her soft and serene expression that she would put on instead of her regular poker face while dancing.

Minutes before her practice session was done, he got up from his spot and headed to the entrance of the school. He hid behind the wall as he watched her walk up to her lockers to change from her indoor shoes.

Afterward, a boy from the upperclassmen approached her and began talking to her casually. If his memory served him right, the boy was Sasaki Akihiko, the school's idol. He heard about him many times from Koizumi, who was head over heels for him. But there were also rumors about him seducing and playing around with girls.

That's why, besides the fact that another boy was talking to Hayami, rage and jealousy surged from within Chiba. Adding to that was seeing how uncomfortable she looked as the good-looking boy persisted in chatting with her. Gritting his teeth and coiling his fists, he was tempted to bash Sasaki's knees and smash his head to the wall.

But all he could do at the moment was to trail behind them while they took a stroll side-by-side out of the school. When they had reached Hayami's house, he lurked behind a wall. Then he noticed a figure from a distance, which he recognized to be her mother, who looked displeased at the sight of her daughter intermingling with a boy.

The next morning Hayami came to school earlier than everyone else. Or so she thought. Chiba was already there when she had arrived and her hand unconsciously clasped her left arm as she ambled towards her seat.

Pulling out her chair, she greeted "Hello" at him to which he replied with a bob of his head. After sitting down, she noticed him staring at her.

"Your forehead has a bruise," he pointed out.

She covered the purplish-blue lump on her forehead with her hand as she looked away. "I fell down the stairs this morning," she said.

"No, you didn't." He rose on his feet before closely leaning down, his figure hovering over her. Through his curtain of hair was a glimpse of maroon eyes locking down on her immensely.

He gingerly removed her hand from her head. "Who did this to you?" he asked although he knew the answer. It was apparent that her mother was the one who inflicted that injury but he still wanted to hear it from her.

"I –" beneath his calm exterior, Hayami could sense the dangerous aura emanating from him, bringing shivers down her spine "– I tripped on the stairs and hit my head. That's all."

Not believing her every word, he ran his fingers through strands of her hair and brought them to his nose. The gesture made her feel hot especially at how close he was right now.

 _'Her hair smells nice,'_ he thought. Then he said, "We should apply ice on that."

* * *

"Since when are you close with Sasaki-senpai?"

Hayami halted her footsteps while they were _en route_ to the cafeteria. She glanced up at Koizumi, who was raising her eyebrow with her arms across her chest.

A while ago, Sasaki dropped by the room and asked for Hayami. While facing each other in the corridor, he invited her to eat lunch with him today. Of course, she refused his offer, turning her heel back to the classroom without another word.

"You got it wrong. I am not close to him. He is the one who went up to me," Hayami tried to explain to no avail.

"You're lying!" exclaimed Nakahara with a finger pointing at her. "I saw you and Sasaki-san walking together yesterday, you slut."

The look on Koizumi's face darkened. "You should stop coming with us," she proclaimed.

Just like that, the three of them all threw her a glare before leaving her there.

Hayami tightened her hold on her bento. What was she supposed to tell them? That they're deadbeat wrong in their assumptions? That what they saw wasn't what it seemed? She was well aware that no matter what she said, they would only twist it to their convenience.

Even when she had known how insignificant she was to what she had been calling 'friends', she couldn't help but feel this overwhelming anxiety and pain. From now on, she was alone. Her father's gone, her mother hated her to the core, and her friends have just abandoned her.

She needed some space and time by herself. That's why she settled on going to the rooftop. When she had made it there though, it came as a surprise to see Chiba munching down his bento on the floor.

"So this is where you have your lunch," she stated while scanning the area to check if he was the only one here.

"What brought you here?" he queried blankly, his heart increasing its pace.

She crouched down beside him and said, "Change of scenery."

He propped his elbow on his knee and put his chin atop his palm. "Your lying has been getting worse, you know," he said with a small smirk.

It wasn't difficult for her to mislead everyone. With her stoic face and cold tone, anyone would believe her words of "I'm fine" and her common excuses. But when it came to him, she found herself stumbling for the right lie. It was a mystery as to how he managed to detect every single of it.

She began eating her packed lunch. "Since when did you become a lie detector?" she quipped after.

He chuckled not long before donning on a solemn expression. "What is going on between you and that Sasaki guy?"

Hayami groaned internally – _Not this again._

"Why does it matter to you? Nothing is going on," she said.

Upon seeing his firm grip on his chopsticks and his pursed lips, a realization hit her. "Are you jealous?" she asked carefully.

"So what if I am?" he retorted.

Hearing his subtle confession has had her stunned and... flattered, which made her stomach do somersaults and her chest pound loudly.

_Maybe I'm not alone after all._

He was the only person that she has, the one she could trust and depend on. Although she wasn't sure whether she was harboring romantic feelings for him or not, all she knew was that she has this unexplainable attachment towards him with an impulse to remain by his side.

She set aside her bento and, then, crawled her way to him. Her hand slid onto his jawline as she inched closer to his face. "You have no reason to be jealous," she whispered before claiming his mouth.

Then it was as if a fire has burst into flames, yielding ecstasy and intoxication as she wallowed in his taste, scent, and the feel of his nose rubbing against hers. Her legs started to come near until she was on her knees, both hands cupping his face with her head tilting down.

After placing his lunch away, he held her waist firmly, tugging her to sit on his crossed legs. She pulled away shortly with a gasp to wrap her legs around his torso. With this, it was his turn to lean in for a deeper kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

He was in euphoria. Finally, he was holding her and sharing this intimate moment with her right now. He had been dreaming of this – of kissing her, touching her, and making her his.

Admittedly, he would do anything to protect her and to stay with her. As for her, she was willing to jump in and dive deeper into this potent desire towards him. No matter the costs. 


	3. "three"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains mature themes of violence, sex, and other disturbing scenes. The characters and plot here do not in any way reflect the author. Viewer discretion is advised.

▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

**He is my savior and my protector,  
the reason why I still want to  
live in this messed-up world.   
**

▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟

Things have turned more awful for Hayami.

The next day she came into class with all of her classmates throwing her disdainful looks. She could only guess that Koizumi has spread something obnoxious about her around the class. Not only that, when she had gone to her locker, it was filled with trash and loathsome writings directed to her. This could be because Sasaki hasn't stopped pursuing after her, which earned her a lot of hatred from the girls in school.

With this, she spent half an hour cleaning her locker. And Chiba helped her.

A week later, her mother was fired from her job. With that, her mother began drinking compulsively, making her more aggressive and violent towards her daughter. One time Hayami went to school with a sprained arm. It made Chiba restless and agitated as well.

When she had entered the classroom, she saw Chiba wiping her desk furiously. It seemed like someone vandalized it again. Just what the hell did they write this time? It was a wonder how they could do this repetitively without getting tired of it.

"You don't have to do this for me every time," she told him upon coming up to her seat.

Without looking at her, he continued his task. "I'm sure that you wouldn't want to read them," he said.

After he was done, she took her seat while Chiba reclined on his desk. "I'm already used to it. I'm pretty sure nothing's going to hurt me at this moment." Then she tucked up the sleeve of her cardigan, showing multiple scratches on her arm.

"What's the trigger this time?" he asked.

"I tried asking if I can go out this Sunday for our date."

That meant her mother's answer was a no. ' _How bothersome. If only I can get rid of her,'_ he thought.

He took her arm and caressed the marks tainting her fair supple skin. It outraged him that someone would dare harm her. But then, he held it in with a calm façade as he carried on in stroking her arm. This made Hayami let out a sharp breath, finding his touch gentle, soothing, and addictive.

In a flash, she got up from her chair and closed their distance for a kiss.

"Wait," he muffled in between kisses. "Someone might come in." As much as he wanted this, they would be in trouble if they got caught.

She tore away from him with her arms resting on his shoulders. "Then let's go somewhere private."

And so they went to the staircase of the rooftop. Their bodies entangled at the peak of the stairs, they resumed what they were doing in the classroom. With his one hand planted on the wall behind her, Chiba used the other one to explore the gracility of her leg, going from its calf up to her thigh as he made his way from her lips then to her neck.

As he did so, Hayami clung onto his mop of black hair as if her life depended on it, feeling herself quiver when he had nipped on the skin below her collarbone. She pressed her lips together, trying to stifle her moan only for it to escape at the rough touch of his palm on her left breast.

Then he went back to her mouth and gained entrance. His teeth scraped her lower lip, giving it a tug before finally breaking off her. He cradled her cheeks after, tapping his forehead against hers while both of them were catching their breaths.

"I will always protect you," he uttered in a raspy voice.

"Don't leave my side," she said, her face filled with fear and uncertainty.

"I promise."

Through the strands of his bangs, she could view the glimmer of his eyes. This intrigued her – as to what they looked like and why he hid them from everyone. Moving her hand to his hair, he dodged it on reflex, a bit jolted at what she was about to do.

"Why?" she whispered. And that alone was enough to convey her questions.

"My eyes terrified people."

"I won't."

He shook his head. "You don't know that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because –" he gripped her hands, indicating the gravity of his next words "– I'm crooked and a monster at that."

* * *

Chiba glanced up at the wall clock of the library. Twenty minutes have already passed and Hayami hasn't come here yet. They were supposed to go to the library together but Hayami was told that a teacher was looking for her.

Did the teacher ask her to do an errand?

He sent her a message and waited. A few moments later, he went out and called her number. Still no answer.

Overridden with uneasiness, he rushed to the classroom, which was empty. Then he went to her clubroom, to the cafeteria, to the schoolyard, to the gym, and to the rooftop as he tried to reach her through the phone. Everywhere he searched and there's no sign of her.

There was still one place left.

After sliding the doors open, he barged into the indoor pool. He froze on his feet upon seeing her soaking wet figure on the floor. She was only wearing her undergarments with her eyes downcast, face filled with humiliation. Before her were Koizumi, Nakahara, and Fujimoto shaking with laughter as Koizumi recorded the whole thing on her phone.

When they had sensed his presence, all of them turned to him. "And the boyfriend's here to save the damsel in distress," Nakahara said with a sneer.

"How romantic!" Fujimoto mocked, causing the other two girls to break into giggles.

Chiba remained standing there as he glowered at them. Although they couldn't see his face, they could sense the ominous mood he was emitting.

Freaked out, the three of them turned silent until Koizumi spoke up, "You better tell Hayami to stop flirting with Sasaki-senpai or else –" she swiveled her head towards Hayami "– there will be more of this or worse. You have your creepy emo boyfriend anyway so stop going after another guy, _whore_."

Then they left just as Chiba hurried towards Hayami, kneeling down in front of her. He shrugged off his uniform jacket and draped it over her shivering body. "Where are your clothes?" he asked her before scouring their surroundings.

With her teeth chattering, Hayami directed her gaze to the shower room.

"Do you want to take a shower first?"

It was almost sunset when she was done showering and putting her school uniform back on. They stayed inside their classroom to discuss what happened.

"I'll make them pay," Chiba proclaimed indignantly.

Still feeling limp, Hayami shook her head and said, "Please don't. They have a video of us kissing in school."

He looked at her, flabbergasted. With this, she carried on, "They said that they're going to post the video online if I don't do what they say."

_Is that why Hayami took her clothes off and jumped in the pool? And made her dance there for over half an hour while they took pictures and a video?!_

"I'm sorry, but I will not let it go," he said in finality.

"You shouldn't." She pinched the hem of his shirt with a pained expression, her gaze on the floor. "If they uploaded the video of us and the video of me today... As long as I stay away from Sasaki-san..." Tears started to spring out from her eyes, which she tried to whisk away with her fist.

"Hey," he muttered before enveloping his arms around her, laying her head on his chest.

With this, she sobbed quietly against his shirt, scared of her mother, who will surely lash out at her when she got home, and of her schoolmates, who have been mistreating her ever since the beginning. Their unkindness only worsened when Koizumi had banished her from the group.

 _'Don't worry. I'll take care of everything,'_ he thought.

* * *

After opening her locker, Koizumi was astounded to see a note inside. Picking it up, it was from Sasaki asking her to meet him at the rooftop of the school tonight.

_Is this for real? Or someone is pranking me?_

She whirled her head around for anyone snooping on her. But no one would have the guts to mess with her let alone impersonating the most popular guy in school. That's why, with the feeling of gratification, she assured herself that this was the real thing.

When evening had come, she sneaked inside the campus and headed for the rooftop. Her crush wasn't in sight, making her suspicious again that this was just a prank. Even so, she decided to wait in case that he was running late.

That's when she saw a piece of paper tied to the railings. She went to get it, thinking that it probably came from the same person – _How mysterious. This isn't like Sasaki-senpai._

Then she unfolded the paper and saw a message in her handwriting. Or looked like it was. It said:

×××

_**I want to die.** _

×××

"What the hell?" she blurted out just as she felt someone behind her.

She spun around, turning frigid upon seeing those menacing maroon red eyes simmering her with a roguish smile.

"Who are you?" Albeit he seemed familiar, she couldn't put her finger on his identity.

Well, that's the least of her concern right now.

The strange boy took a step forward, clenching his gloved hands. "A knight in shining armor saving a damsel in distress," he said scornfully.

Having recognized his voice, her eyes widened in horror. "You –" Before she could finish her words, he had shoved her weight over the railings. She reached out her hand, attempting to scream but the wind and velocity have sucked out her voice to do so.

Followed by the sound of crunching bones and blood splattering, he peered over from the rooftop. Upon taking in the sight of her lifeless, fractured body, a satisfactory sneer crossed his features.

Before taking his leave, he pulled out in his pocket a phone that he took from Koizumi. Flashing on its screen was a LINE message sent to her group chat with her friends:

_I'm sorry everyone. I realized that no matter what I do,  
_ _he won't like me back. That's why I'm going to end it all tonight._

With this, he tossed the phone across the edge and it smashed on the ground next to the corpse.

* * *

The death of Koizumi Ayano spread around the school like wildfire. The police settled it as another case of suicide due to heartbreak, evidenced by the note on her body and the message she had left for her friends in the LINE group chat.

Of course, Nakahara and Fujimoto were unnerved and in despair. As for Hayami, she felt miserable when she had first heard the news. But the thought of Koizumi, the source of her torment, being gone caused her to be relieved.

When she had realized that, she reprimanded herself for thinking that way. It's wrong to be delighted at someone else's death. More so thinking that they deserved it.

Still, Koizumi has done her nothing but sorrow. With her not around here anymore, Hayami was led to hope that things would turn out better for her in school. If only Nakahara and Fujimoto would be out of the picture too.

"What a relief, am I right?"

Snapping back to her senses, she turned towards Chiba, who was walking with her to the rooftop to have their lunch.

"What is?"

"The Koizumi thing. The video recordings were with her, right? Since she died, they won't be able to upload those videos," he said.

One look at his face made her terrified. That's because no matter how well he hid his emotions with a blank face she could still ascertain them. And currently, she could tell that he was thrilled and seemingly haughty about the unfortunate incident.

There's an ill-feeling at the pit of her stomach that he has something to do with it. How she wished she was wrong. 


	4. "four"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains mature themes of violence, sex, and other disturbing scenes. The characters and plot here do not in any way reflect the author. Viewer discretion is advised.

▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

 **I shall lay down everything**  
 **to be** **with him even if I**  
 **have to sell my** **soul to the**  
 **devil. For he is the** **devil**  
 **himself.**

▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟

Everyone started to blame Hayami for Koizumi's suicide. Even Sasaki claimed that Hayami was the one who came up to him, and he allowed her to do so because of pity. It was said that if she hadn't tried to seduce Sasaki, Koizumi wouldn't have been so torn that she ended up taking her own life.

That's why Nakahara and Fujimoto persisted in maltreating Hayami. To make sure that the swimming pool episode didn't happen again, Chiba stayed by Hayami's side all the time – during class hours, lunch, club time, outside school, and even when she went to the restroom where he would wait for her outside. Then at weekends, Chiba would be kept up to date on her whereabouts.

For Hayami, who hasn't received this much attention and affection from someone, his overprotectiveness was endearing. She didn't mind the suffocation it brought her, how it made her feel like she was in chains.

If it's him, she would be perfectly fine with anything.

Like always, Chiba walked Hayami home. They were almost to the gate when Hayami became conflicted as she wanted to remain with him longer. He was about to walk away when she offered, "Do you want to come inside?" Since her mother wouldn't be coming home tonight, she was free to invite him in, not wanting to separate from him just yet.

Upon stepping through the door, Chiba paid attention to every detail of her house. The place was kept clean, which he knew the credit belonged to Hayami. He, then, saw framed pictures of her as a child and of her family when her father was still alive. All of them were happy in the photo with bright smiles on their faces. He guessed that it went downhill for this family after the father passed away.

"Do you want something to drink?" Hayami queried while she was heading to the kitchen. "You can wait in the living room while I cook us dinner."

After the meal, Chiba helped in cleaning up the table and the kitchen. Hayami has newly arrived from her bedroom, in a fresh set of clothes, when she asked "What do you want for dessert?" only for her to be greeted by his mouth clashing against hers and his arms snaking around her waist.

She responded by prying her lips open as she went on her tiptoes, grabbing him down by his neck. Then he hoisted her legs up and carried her weight to sit on the counter while they continued snogging, mixing their saliva with their tongues.

Hayami's fingers fiddled with the buttons of his shirt before undoing them. Chiba lowered to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses as her hands glided across his toned chest. Afterward, he moved away from her skin and, then, heaved her up by her thighs. He lugged her towards the living room and released her to the couch before going on all fours on top of her.

Her breath was caught in her throat. Displayed above her was a pair of maroon red eyes that was saturated with sheer intensity. Her heart that was racing throbbed inside her chest, her stomach wreathing when his eyes had mellowed although their vigor didn't dwindle.

"Pretty," she said in a hushed tone as her hand reached for his cheek.

The tension that built up inside his body flowed out. He thought that she would be avoiding him from now on for his demonic eyes. She was indeed the one for him, the only person who could see him for who he was.

The next thing he did was wrung her shorts down while she was slipping out of her blouse. When all that was left of her were her bra and underwear, he took the moment to revel in the allure of her figure and the fairness and suppleness of her skin together with her emerald orbs brimming with passion and anticipation.

He kissed her belly as he grasped her waist, slowly moving up until he arrived at her cleavage. Gazing up at her itching expression, he removed her bra before glancing down at her bare bosom; each was bigger than the size of his palm. He groped her right breast and the look on her face invigorated his lust for her, giving him the urge to suck on her other breast.

Hayami was busy removing his top when he had nibbled on her areola. This made her arch her back as a moan escaped from her. Then his hands traveled to the seam of her underwear while he went on gobbling up her chest, pulling the material delicately down her legs before flinging it away to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

When Chiba had touched her lower part, it was now already moist. A smile broke on his face as he inserted his finger.

Hayami gasped with her nails digging into his bare back. While playing around with her insides, he returned to her lips, which has been whimpering from the lavish sensation of his fingering. After he began devouring her face, her foot started to brush against his leg in a teasing manner as if urging him for more.

"Love me," she begged.

And so he obliged.

Straightening his back, he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his member. The corners of her mouth turned up as she opened her legs wide.

After positioning it before her wet organ, he penetrated inside, seeing to it that he did it gently so as not to hurt her. But she still felt the pain shoot through her along with something tearing apart. Enduring it, she squeezed his biceps while moaning hard, her body writhing at the pressure below her hips.

He held her cheek with a comforting smile on his face. She returned his expression albeit a bit contorted at the aching feeling as well as ecstasy building up gradually inside her. In turn, his jaw tightened when she had jerked him towards her, the feeling of her breasts and soft skin pressing against him tightly making him thrust harder.

Following that, sighs of pleasure and ragged breaths resonated within the room along with the rhythmic thumping of their skin and the creaking of the couch.

* * *

One week later, another tragic incident took place. Because of guilt for their friend's death, Nakahara and Fujimoto hanged themselves in their homes. That's what everyone was led to believe.

But Hayami knew better. Her so-called friends and bullies were not the sort to take their own lives. She suspected that there has been foul play and she has an inkling as to who the culprit was.

It was around 12:30 AM when she had stepped out of the convenience store. She couldn't sleep as her thoughts were overridden with Chiba lately. It was still fresh in her mind, the events of that night when they had made love. Since then, she pledged to herself that no matter who or what he was, she would remain with him.

That's why she deemed to take a walk outside until she came across the convenience store. The want for sweets latched onto her and so she went in to buy some.

Unbeknownst to her was that a group of men was lurking nearby for her.

While treading on the dimly-lit street, she felt eerie as if someone was watching her. She glanced over her shoulder when a large hand clamped over her mouth with a cloth. She muffled a scream, squirming within the man's grasp and forcing his arm off of her.

But it was useless. The lights in the surrounding houses were out, and she could barely make noise for anyone to hear her. With the strong scent wafting her nostrils, she tried to fight against its effects until she became weak enough to lose consciousness.

As her eyes were about to shut to a close, two more men showed up with foreboding grins on their faces.

When she had come to, her eyes clapped upon Sasaki's face hovering over her. The next thing she noticed was that her mouth was gagged and her arms and legs tied with a rope.

"You finally wake up!" he exclaimed.

He, then, stood up giving her a view of where she was. It seemed like she was in an abandoned warehouse. What's more, there were other guys surrounding her.

The color drained from her face.

A pair of muscly arms hefted her up, her bound legs struggling. Her eyes narrowed at Sasaki, who wouldn't stop smirking.

"Don't be angry, babe," he told her coyly.

Bending down to her height, he caressed her face, her neck, until his hand stopped below her collarbone. This made her shudder in disgust.

"I don't get why you wouldn't fall for me as other girls would no matter what I do," he said as his gaze remained on her chest heaving up and down.

"But then, I saw you with that weirdo with long bangs." His face morphed into fury as he looked straight into her eyes. "Tell me, what does he have that I don't?"

He yanked out the gag from her mouth only to receive a glare from her. He guffawed at this, clutching her cheeks aggressively. "Tell me!" he yelled after.

When she had stayed mute, he let out a heavy sigh. "Oh well, I'll just have my fun with you."

Then he tore her shirt open and hoicked her shorts down. Her eyes, filled with panic, widened just as the man behind her released his hold.

"No..." She tried to step away but Sasaki seized her arms, closing in their distance. With a sinister smile, he captured her lips and groped her butt.

As he kept on kissing her roughly, she started to sob haplessly. She shut her eyes as her mind constantly echoed Chiba's name.

* * *

_"Ryuunosuke, if I'm on a job and you don't hear from me for a week or so that means I'm dead. When that happens, I want you to reach out to this man. He owes me a big favor, so I'm certain that he will take care of you."_

It has been one week and the old man hasn't returned the apartment or relayed a message that he was still fine and was held up by something. Just like that, he would have to assume that his guardian was already gone.

It was as if he has vanished into thin air.

Trained to hold his emotions in, he began packing up his essentials including weapons and some equipment that could be useful in the future. The old man also instructed that he should move out of the area at once and go to his contact's place. The address was conveyed to Chiba verbally, with the expectation that he would always keep it in his memory, as writing it would leave a paper trail.

Then he stopped short from what he was doing. _What about her?_

He picked up his phone and called her number to check if she could meet him right now or he could go over to her house. He hoped that she wasn't in a deep sleep just yet or else he would have to trespass into her home.

Various rings later, she wasn't picking up. With his duffel bag, he went to the garage where Kin's retro bike was parked.

When he had gone to her home, he was agitated to find that she wasn't there. And so he used the tracking app to locate her phone.

After heading to the pinpointed location in the app, he removed his helmet and dismounted the bike. One look at the building he knew what awaited him there. With this, he geared up with a silenced sniper rifle, pistol, and combat knife before fixing his bangs over his head.

* * *

Lying on the floor with her wrists still bound, Hayami has never felt this dirty and repelled as Sasaki continued gnawing his teeth on her breasts with one hand fondling her intimate part below. His goons were just leering from afar, clearly enjoying the show.

And yet, her body was imparting another thing, twitching and wriggling from pleasure. To make this experience less horrendous, she started imagining that it was Chiba doing these perverted things on her.

"Can that emo weirdo do this?" Sasaki snarled before ramming his tongue inside her walls.

She let out a hiss as her hips concaved. Her reaction made him laugh in delight. Then he shifted forward and licked her belly. Upon seeing him unzip his pants, terror flashed across her face. She wormed away from him, but he subdued her with his vice-like grip.

"Come on, you are obviously loving this."

She tried to plead, which he ignored as he aligned his shaft to her opening. That's when they heard something collapsing.

Turning over his shoulder, he saw that one of his men was bleeding on the floor followed by another one, and so on until three of them were left standing. Baffled, he zipped on his pants as he got up on his feet.

With this, the large steel door screeched open sluggishly. A figure walked in with a knife in one hand, its red eyes glowing with frenzy. Everyone was frozen as they kept their gaze on the intruder, their bodies telling them to flee and save their skin before it's too late.

The intruder's footsteps halted when it had taken a glimpse at Hayami, whose eyes were soulless and body worn-down like an object that has been used countless times.

 _'What did you to my Hayami?'_ he bellowed in his mind just as he slashed the incoming thug. With an outcry, he landed a side kick to the second one before stabbing the third one at the gut. He returned to the second one, dodging its punch, which he followed with a sweep of his feet to make his opponent trip. Then he snatched its hair, lifting its chin to meet his piercing gaze.

"This is for messing with Hamasaki's crew," he stated before knocking him out with a hook.

Afterward, his head cocked towards Sasaki's direction. Sasaki was quaking by now, his face horror-stricken. Upon watching the intruder killed his men mercilessly and without effort, he knew that he effed up big time. All because of a girl and his pride.

"Have mercy." He went on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please –" A knee smacked right to his face, making his nose bleed. After covering it with his hand, a punch was thrown on his temple. He toppled to the floor and saw Hayami, devoid of any emotion, staring at him.

With his jaw clenched, the intruder pummeled Sasaki with numerous punches and kicks until he was bloody and his bones were shattered. The intruder broke into a cackle as he hunched down, his head angled sideward. "You touched the wrong girl, asshole," he said, following it with a gunshot to the head.

From the sidelines, Hayami has just witnessed the person, whom she cherished and revered, flawlessly murdered those thugs including Sasaki. It sent chills down her spine and, at the same time, made her adore him more. She couldn't care less if he was a monster, because, he meant the world to her.

Appearing before her was the said monster, who set her hands free and helped her sit up. He, then, extended on his hand a set of clothing. "I've brought your clothes," he uttered as he brushed aside strands of her hair sticking to her face.

Still in a daze, she didn't question how and where he got her apparel or how he knew that she was here. She hasn't even moved an inch. That's why he was the one who dressed her, his fury seeping out upon seeing the traces of Sasaki's assault on her – bite marks, bruises, and even his saliva.

When he had finished, he guided her outside towards his ride. After facing her, he began stroking her shoulders. "Leave this place and come with me," he proffered.

Hearing that has made her regain her senses and notice the luggage on his bike, entailing that he was leaving. It's probably for good, hence, the need to bring her with him. Then she found herself being hugged close by him just as she broke into tears. All her suffering and woes, she let them all out with her cries.

She was through staying here anyway; her mother was always absent and when her mother's at home she would get battered. At school, everyone disliked her, treating her like nobody.

Her answer was clear. She latched around his neck and looked up at him with damp cheeks. Stretching herself upwards, she landed a peck on his mouth. "I'll go wherever you go, Chiba," she said with a gentle, elated smile across her lips, the same one that she had worn on that rainy day when she was looking at the kitten in the cardboard box.

With this, she rode on the bike behind him and put her arms around his torso. Feeling his warmth, she rested her head on his back while he veered the engine, driving off in the dark before dawn. 

**𝐹𝒾𝓃**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short story is a total contrast to the stories that I've published beforehand. This would be my first time writing this kind of plot, so it has been an enlightening experience for me. I get to try out making something that is dark and mature than I've been used to. 
> 
> I want to emphasize the awareness that I want to raise in this story, which is three things - domestic abuse, bullying, and rape (or attempted rape in this case). These three issues have played a role in influencing the main characters' behavior and choices. These have been taking place in real life although I'm not claiming that what happened in the story is based on true events; the scenes in the story are only a depiction of reality. 
> 
> Let me clarify that I don't condone the acts and behavior of the characters in this story. I wrote this story for literary purposes as well as to raise awareness by incorporating some real-life issues. 
> 
> I'm going to end my message right here. I hope that you like this short story and that you keep on reading the rest. It's been fun experimenting with the sniper pair's relationship by reimagining them in a different setting. 
> 
> Thank you for reading 'Maniac Love'. Please share your comments down below. 
> 
> On that note, see you in my next ChibaHaya story!


	5. COMING UP NEXT

▣  
  


**ＣＯＭＩＮＧ ＵＰ ＮＥＸＴ**

**in 'The Anthology of ChibaHaya' series...**

****

**_Stay tuned!_ **


End file.
